


MCYT Prompts & Oneshots! (Ant, Dream, Karl & Purpled Centric)

by Skyla_Crescents



Series: Wholesome MCYT :D [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Idots - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tired SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antfrost Angst, Antfrost-Centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Coffee Shops, Death Threats, F/M, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs is a God, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Minecraft, Mocha, Prompts!, Roleswap, Sad Antfrost, Sad Grayson | Purpled, Sickfic, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, Weddings, bedwars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: YO! ANT, DREAM, KARL, AND PURPLED ANGST LOVERS COME GET Y'ALL JUICE!Hello! I'm Fluffle or Skyla! With Oneshots & Prompts you can use for your stories!
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Chandler Hallow & Karl Jacobs, Chris | ChrisO2 & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Jimmy Donaldson & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Sam | Awesamdude, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Series: Wholesome MCYT :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179284
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Introduction

  


Hi! My name is Fluffle, or Skyla!

  


Whether you're new, or already know me, I welcome you!

  


  


I try to write prompts of the Characters:

  


  


Karl Jacobs

  


Antfrost

  


Purpled

  


Dream

  


and maybe Zelk!

  


Of Course I write Oneshots to!

  


I Do take Requests!

  


Now, If you're new here you probably don't know my rules!

  


  


So Here we go!

  


◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

• **•{** Fluffle's Rules **}•** •

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢
    
    
        
    
    

✓ Will Do ✓

  


PLATONIC 

  


Fluff 

  


Family Dynamic

  


Angst

  


Wholesome Stuff

  


Them IRL but no creepy stuff Just wholesome :)

  


Platonic Cuddles

  


School AU

  


College AU

  


PLATONIC SOULMATES

  


KID AU

* * *

ROMANTIC  
  


REMINDER I ONLY DO PEOPLE WHO ARE OKAY WITH BEING SHIPPED

  


Fluff

  


Angst

  


School AU

  


College AU

  


Coffee Shop

  


Soulmates

  


Cuddles

  


Sleepovers

  


Meeting the Family

  


  


  


  


X I will NOT do X

  


Smut 

  


R*PE/NONCON

  


SHIPS WITH MINORS OR ANYONE UNCOMFY WITH IT

  


HEAVY GORE  
  


GRAPHIC FIGHTS

  


________________________

  


  


Current List:

**Platonic Ones**

  


IRL Purpled Sickfic~ Stubborn and Sick

  


Summary: Purpled promised he'd stream but he woke up with a fever, but he wanted to keep his promise.

Plus, The TiredTWT were meeting up that day, and Sammy was staying at Purpleds. (THOSE TWO ARE PLATONIC)

He streamed with a few friends until someone in his chat donated and pointed out...he looked deathly pale.

He read it and a few friends heard. And asked him "Are you okay?", but Purpled's stubborn.

  


Roleswap!DSMP ~Mute Button

  


Summary: Purpled(Swaps with Ranboo) couldn't deny the voices were loud, he WANTED to block them all out.

  


  


Zelk~ Lonely and Crying

  


Summary: Zelk feels....left out. He realizes, he's just a problem.

  


**_ROMANTIC_**

  


Antfrost X Velvet~ Mocha Boy

  


Summary: Ant works at a Cafe known as MunchyMC, And one Cherry-Haired boy who came in for a Mocha catches his attention.

  


  


  


Antfrost X Velvet ~ Wedding Bells Ring

  


Summary: YOu kNOW

  


  


  


Feel Free to put in Requests!

  


  


Make sure to stay hydrated! - Skyla

  



	2. ❖Table Of Contents❖

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

𝐓𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

3\. Even the Worst Can Have a Heart

ONESHOT

Karl Centric, Karl Angst, God!Karl, God!Dream.

NO SHIPS

──────〔✿〕──────

4\. Antfrost Centric Prompt

PROMPT

IRL/REAL MC AU/ANTFROST ANGST

Ships: VelvetIsCake/Antfrost

────── 〔✿〕──────

5\. Speaking Out Against the Hate

Karl Centric

IRL


	3. Even the worst, can have a heart | God!Karl | God!Dream |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masquerade was dangerous in one way, but now, Karl can barely remember, so he goes to another god, Dream, for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheTimeTravelingStick Said:
> 
> I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED AND DEMAND MY JUICE  
> Also, as an idea: Karl comes back after a recent travel from The Masquerade, and is missing a dangerous amount of his memory. So, he confides and gets comfort from his friend, Dream. (Basically hurt/comfort. They are gods in this, but it doesn't change anything. Platonic chill.)  
> * this is just an idea, you can change whatever you want about it, or you don't have to do it at all, or you could mix ements from it into another prompt.*

**❖【 Idea From:**[TheTimeTravelingStick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravelingStick/pseuds/TheTimeTravelingStick) **】❖**

Also! Here is your juice 🧃

⌌⊱⇱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊰⌍

**𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕤𝕥, ℂ𝕒𝕟 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕒 ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥**

⌎⊱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⇲⊰⌏

🅰 🅵🅰🅽🅵🅸🅲 🅱🆈: 🆂🅺🆈🅻🅰

☽✧ Idea by: TheTimeTravelingStick ✧☾

✶Karl Angst✶

━━━✦❘༻✿༺❘✦━━━

_Karl felt dizzy...._

_Wait...is he Karl?_

_Yes, Yes, He knows that...._

"Wha...What?" The brunette said, rubbing his head.

He was on wood floors, Wait where was he?

He remembered, "I need to write my story down!" The honey-eyed boy jumped up and thought, before running towards a book and quill, and started to write, trying to remember the events that happened here and there.

(NOTE: This won't be the canon Diary entry for the Masquerade! It will have a few things from the canon one though!)

Diary #2

The inbetween, I think that's what it is called, I remember a bit.

Its a strange but...pretty place.

I can barely remember...who I am....

But... Maybe there is more to that place that I'm just unaware of... I just have to keep looking deeper and deeper into the inbetween so I can find a way to ensure that I don't lose everyone that's so close to me.

I need to move this library. It needs to be preserved. I will find every way possible to ensure that no matter what, I can do my part to bring happiness to these lands.

One preserved story at a time.

Don't forget yourself, please.

𝑲𝒂𝒓𝒍 𝑱𝒂𝒄𝒐𝒃𝒔

He signed and put down the book, sighing.

Being a god was tough....well technically was he a god? He seemed...to _weak._

He couldn't talk to anyone about it...or could he?

There was one other _god_ here....

Dream.

══✿══╡°˖✧At the Prison✧˖°╞══✿══

The Warden stood behind Karl, both watching the Lava that draped over the entrance, lower.

Karl peered inside, and saw the Man himself... Dream.

He seemed to be humming a tune to himself, Karl couldn't believe this was the man that had hurt and corrupted so many souls.

He looked tired, but... peaceful.

The man looked up, a porcelain mask covering a side of his face.

From what Karl could see, the god's eyes once two shining Emeralds that could make even the most handsome of people jealous, seemed to be wilting. 2 dark circles had taken its place underneath them, mocking the once young and scary man. 

Karl gulped before stepping on the platform which started moving.

Dream looked up, his eyes widening.

"K-Karl?" His voice was raspy, and sounded as if he hadn't used it in a decade.

Karl felt bad, but he needed answers.

Once the Lava had hidden Sam from view he pulled out a book.

"New travel?" Dream asked, cocking his head slightly.

Karl nodded before saying, "Well also....I have a question...."

Dream smiled before saying, "I'll try my best to answer, you're a friend as well as a god like me."

Karl smiled and sat down next to the blonde.

"Well, I've been losing my...well...I've been losing my memory...." Karl said, frowning looking away from the prisoner.

Dreams eyes softened. "Well, what can you remember?" He asked placing a hand on the time travelers shoulder.

"Well... I remember you the most, the prison, um... most of my travels, uh Sap...nap?" He was unsure...who was Sapnap?

"Sapnap is your and my friend, think Black hair, fair skin, grey eyes, head band."

"Oh! Yeah him! Quackity...Tommy, Tubbo, Purp-le?"

"Purpled is someone who we don't know much about, but he is a kid, and he wears a purple hoodie."

"Yeah I remember him now!"

"See, you're fine, but hey, if you ever need it, I'll help." Dream said, looking at the Brunette.

"Thanks Dream...."

"Now, do you know...what the inbetween is?" Karl asked, remembering that place.

Dream gaze almost immediately went dark.

"I...I...Know it...but...I can't seem to....remember....I'm sorry."

"Thats fine, you did your best!" Karl smiled.

"Heh, thanks." the Prisoner said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, tell me about the travel!"

Karl smiled and complied with the taller ones request.

“Well, it was a masquerade!” Karl started, honey eyes full of excitement.

“And it was hosted by a Man named Sir Billiam!”

“And then....”

He told the tale and then came to....

_That_

part....

“Karl why’d you stop?” Dream asked, a bit of worry in his emerald eyes.

“Oh- Sorry!” Karl said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s fine!” 

  
  


Karl looked down “Well...”

He told him of the murders of that tale, then the egg....

By the end, Karl was.... upset

Dream moved his hand and wiped a tear from the brunettes eyes.

Karl didn’t even realize he was crying....

Dream hugged him before saying: “You’re safe... Don’t worry...”

Karl almost immediately hugged the man back, tears falling.

Dream stroked his hair and said “Shh... you’re safe, you are not dead....”

Karl felt his eyes get heavy before he fell asleep 

He heard a noise...

*BEEP*  
  


*BEEP*  
  


*BEEP*  
  


His alarm? But he was with...

He opened his eyes to see he was in his own bed, a note was placed on the bedside table.

He picked it up and read to himself.

Hey Karl, It’s Sam. You fell asleep during your visit, and your book is on your table.

I didn’t open it don’t worry.

But Dream wanted to say he loves you.

\- Awesamdude 

Karl smiled.

Atleast.... He had his good friend Dream.....


	4. {Antfrost Prompt}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN IRL ONE
> 
> BUT YOU CAN ALSO MAKE IT IN REAL MINCRAFT AU

◤─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────◥

In Real Life

◣─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────◢

Ant and the PPTWT(Pummel Party Saturday) Group finally meet up IRL! And its pride month so they all show support. But they run into a homophobe who starts yelling at them. And Ant, being the gay icon he is retorts with facts. Someone was recording and the video goes viral.

Ant gets love Hate and notifs everyday, and someone decided to doxx him.

This causes Ants mental health to decrease, but his friends are there.

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

✿°。 ✿°

Minecraft AU

✿°。 ✿°

.❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

(WHATEVER GROUP+VELVET) Goes and celebrates pride on a popular server. And of course, someone always has to argue.

This time Ant speaks up, at the cost of getting hurt.

But his brave actions are admired.

But also despised....

Someone seeks to kill Ant.

But his friends won't let that happen


	5. Speaking Out Against the Hate {Karl Centric}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to film with MrBeast, Karl runs into some...horrid people. They invalidate him for being on the ace spectrum, threaten to R*pe him (THEY DON'T), and...physically hurt him. He still goes to work, but when the crew finds out. They know, that they have to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pastel.Scribbles_ Said:
> 
> Hey so I have 2 requests!
> 
> -Karl gets harassed by some people on his way to work for a new video idea and they're harassing him because he's ace curious, maybe a little hinted / threatened non con but don't actually do it, and they rough him up, so when he comes to work he's sad, scared, bleeding, and crying and trying to be discreet but MrBeast and crew see him and go all protective and comforting on him.
> 
> Your Next Request Will be done soon!

· · ─────── ·Speaking Out Against the Hate· ─────── · ·

Karl Centric

═════════•⚠️•Trigger Warnings•⚠️•═════════

Threats

Violence

Threats of R*pe (None though)

Death Threats

Acephobia

Homophobia

Swears

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

Karl woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

He turned it off before stretching and moving out of bed.

He quickly got dressed and ate before heading out to the film Station.

He decided to walk as he woke up early that day, and could spare time.

It was a rather lovely day, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and almost, peaceful.

Keyword, **ALMOST**.

While walking, Karl felt a rock hit the back of his head, bouncing off and falling making a sound.

Karl looked behind and saw a trio of people.

One was Tall, the other one was bony, the last was short.

All three were snickering.

Karl rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing before being stopped.

The tall one was in front of him.

"So you're Karl Jacobs?" They said.

Karl simply nodded and tried to get around them before his arm was grabbed.

"I'm Tanya." The Bony one said

"John." The shortest said.

"Sam." The Tall one finished.

"Jeez, are you _actually_ afraid of sex?" Tanya said.

"What- No! I-"

"I thought you were ace?" John said boisterously.

"No, I'm on the spectrum, also I'm not afraid of Sex, I'm just not interested."

"Tch, fucking loser, you can't be asexual! It's against science!" Sam sneered.

"Well, I didn't know a human couldn't have a brain and be alive, but here you are alive." Karl retorted.

"Why you-"

"You know someone should r*pe you! That would knock some sense into you!" Tanya said.

Karl's face scrunched up in horror before yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you!" He paused.

"There are people out there who are shaking and crying because of that! People forcing themselves on another is not something to threat someone with!"

"You have a fucked up brain!"

All the sudden he felt himself get thrown to the ground.

"Tch, what a weakling, besides the only reason your ace is because YOU know, nobody."

"And I mean NOBODY."

"Would ever love a freak like you."

He felt a sharp impact to the head and realized he had been punched.

"Heh, I think the little shit learned his lesson."

He heard footsteps fade, and tried to stand up.

He succeeded, and his vision cleared.

He winced in pain, god how does one simple punch to the stomach hurt like shit?

He stumbled around, slowly making his way to the place for the next video.

╔⏤⏤⏤⏤╝❀╚⏤⏤⏤⏤╗

With the MrBeast Crew

╚⏤⏤⏤⏤╗❀╔⏤⏤⏤⏤╝

"Where is Karl?" MrBeast paused, "He should be here by now...."

"I'll call him, probably traffic." Chris said, pulling out his phone dialing Karl.

The phone ringed for a bit until they heard a: "H-Hello?"

"Hey Karl, where are you?"

"Uh, on my way, don't worry." He sounded almost, unsure....

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Okay....well I-"

"Oh gotta go uh a lot of um traffic!"

Then he hung up.

"I'm calling Sean."

And with that Chris stood up and left 

A few minutes later Chris came back.

"Karl didn't take his car."

"Why is he lying the-"

"Sorry guys! I'm here!" They hear.

"Oh hey Ka-"

Everyone froze.

"Uh Guys?"

"Why do you have a blackeye?" Chandler said.

"Oh um it's nothing!"

"Uh-Huh..."

"No really."

"Who hurt you?"

Karl froze.

"I- um...I."  
  


"We aren't gonna do anything, we just need to know." Chris promised, giving Karl a gentle smile.

"3 people, just being acephobic."

"What did they say?"

Karl told them and in the end.

They were disgusted....

And of course....He was comforted....

They told him that: "If someone ever did that again, they will be there as soon as possible"

They didn't film that day, instead took a break.

And Karl, was glad these were his friends.


End file.
